Various transfer apparatus have heretofore been proposed including my U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,292,485, 3,135,995, 3,165,192, 3,381,793, 3,397,799, 3,411,636, 3,521,760, 3,521,761, 3,541,834, 3,661,247, 3,731,821, 3,738,503, 3,746,184, 3,756,425, 4,032,018, 4,088,034, 4,089,203 and 4,311,429. Other patents showing mechanically driven transfer devices or apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,637, 4,198,845 and 4,513,602.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved transfer apparatus which has a minimal number of parts, which has a low silhouette so that it does not interfere with the dies or press, which embodies simple movements, which has no backlash, minimum friction, which can be expanded readily to accommodate a minimum number of parts which has minimal inertia, and which is simple to maintain.
In accordance with the invention, a transfer apparatus operable in connection with the reciprocating movement of a press to grasp and successively hold and move workpieces operated upon by the press comprising a plurality of opposed longitudinally spaced gripping members mounted to move transversely for gripping a plurality of workpieces, moving the workpieces longitudinally and thereafter releasing the workpieces so that the gripping member can be returned for successive cycles. Each of the movements is controlled by a vertically movable cam and a cam follower urged against its respective cam and interconnected by mechanical linkage to cause the gripping members to move inwardly to engage workpieces, longitudinally to move the workpieces, and outwardly to disengage the workpieces.